Shizuo Plays: Demon Souls
by Air-Siren
Summary: After recieving a PS3 from his brother, Shizuo asks Celty if she has any games. After much thought she lends him one of Shina's games. Frustration insures. One-Shot. Rated-T for Language


**Okay this week, I am finally gonna update my stories and do some funnies! I was gone this whole time because I was just playing multiple video games. In fact, this chapter is dedicated to the most frustrating game I had ever played. Let's see how Shizuo does.**

* * *

><p>'C-could you say that again?' Celty's cell phone read. Her helmet 'head' was tilted to the side, indicating her confusion.<p>

Shizuo sighed as he lit himself another cigarette. After he took a puff, he repeated, "I was wondering if you had any good PS3 games to help pass the time"

After a few clicks Celty held up her phone and it read, 'I-i didn't even know you had a PS3. I never pegged you for a gamer.'

"I'm not," he replied. "Kasuka sent me it along with 3 games that would help me deal with stress. I already beat them. He sent a note too." He reached in his pocket and handed her a note with very neat hand writing. It read:

_Dear Shizuo, _

_I heard you tore up the town again. It's such a shame. You really should try and control your anger more. In the box with the letter is a Play Station 3. Along with it I also included Naughty Bear Gold Edition, Bleach: Soul Ressurrection, and Dead Rising 2. These games are really good for stress relief and I hope they can help you vent your anger instead of destroying the town. Have a good day._

_Your brother,_

_Kasuka_

Celty was hunched over holding her sides as if see were laughing.

"What?" Shizuo yelled with a tick mark.

'Sorry,' she wrote, 'I just find it cute how much your brother cares about you.'

"Whatever. Do you have any or not?" Shizuo asked getting slightly irritated.

'Yeah, yeah. Hold your horses. I'll grab one that Shinra doesn't use anymore.' Celty typed.

After a bit, she returned to Shizuo with a game in hand. On the cover was a man in a suit of armor. 'Here. This was the only one he'd let me give you.'

Shizuo took the game and read aloud. "Demon's Souls. 2009's Game of the Year. Also voted 'Best PS3 Game' and 'Best RPG'. Thanks I'll try it out."

'Be careful though,' Celty typed. 'I heard from Shinra that the game is unbelievably hard.'

"Don't worry," Shizuo laughed. "It's just a game right?"

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Shizuo sat down and lit a cig. the rest of the day had been pretty quite. Noone had managed to piss him off, which was quite an accomplishment within itself and Shizuo was feeling good. He looked over and saw the red case with the man in the suit of armor that he had gotten from Celty. He cracked his neck and opened the case revealing a disc with a dragon on it. He smiled as he put it in.

**HOUR 1**

Shizuo sat down as the opening began. It was pretty badass in his opinion and he smiled as it came to the opening screen. He pressed new game and was sent to the character creation screen. He modeled the character to look as much like him as possible and then choose the barbarian as his class. He watched the opening sequence and finally began with the gameplay.

Soon, he was running through the tutorial mission, killing the enemies rather easily. He then came to the Tutorial boss. It was a giant orc/dragon/boomer monster that made Shizuo's jaw drop. "Okay... Come on you son of a bitch! You're just a tutorial boss! I can kill you easily!"He yelled as he sent his character at it, sword ready.

Then, the monster swung it's axe, killing Shizuo in one hit. "...WHAT THE FUCK!" Shizuo yelled after he died. He continued to curse on how BS thatwas then he saw there was a cutscene, "Oh... it was a scripted death... Okay then. Let's continue."

After talking to the people of the Nexus, which is pretty much the spirit realm, Shizuo entered the first level.

**HOUR 2**

Shizuo found himself standing before a looming castle with many demon soldiers around it. He ran towards the gate only to be killed by some skeleton soldiers who were hiding behind afew barricades.

After spouting a few curses, Shizuo re-spawned and took out the hiding soldiers and continued onwards. After clearing a path to the front of the castle he found that the gate is closed and figured he needs to find a switch to open it. He headed left wary of an archer after being warned by a previous players message, then ran down a narrow alley with his defense risen, and proceeded to kill the soldiers that were there. To his left he found a rather large hole in the ground with souls flying around in it. "...A secret area?" Shizuo wondered. Shizuo tilted forward and had his character jump down, only for him to die.

Shizuo simply stared at the screen as it flashed the message that he had died. Shizuo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then dropped the controller and left to room to take a small breather.

**HOUR 4**

After a short break and many, many frustrating deaths, Shizuo had made it to the boss! This meant he had also gotten his first checkpoint. "YES!" He screamed in triumph. "COME AT ME" He yelled at the large multiple shielded blob monsters. He swung his sword only for it to bound off. He was then quickly impale by multiple spears.

_SNAP!_

"GRAGH! WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT IS THIS! RAGH!" Shizuo ripped his PS3 off of table taking off the drywall it was plugged into, and threw it out of the window. Panting in anger, Shizuo went to his room to sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Shizuo was in the cafe eating breakfeast. He was off his break and was planning on meeting up with Tom for his job. Just as he finished eating some eggs, he heard some people talking.

"Hey, You know that one game, Demon's Souls? I got it yesterday!" said a blond teen with closed eyes.

The girl in black across from him dropped her jaw, "Really? I heard that game was really hard!"

"Oh please Erika, that game was a breeze. I beat the first level in on my first try. It's simple." He said cockily.

Suddenly Shizuo stood up and walked over to them. "You're lieing."

"Huh?" The blond looked at him, "Oh it's you Shizu-"

_SNAP!_

"RAAAAGH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Review it!<strong>


End file.
